


Introductions

by orphan_account



Series: Warriors of Hope and SDR2 [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, F/M, M/M, Please read the notes for important info on the au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nagisa feels more than just underdressed when it comes to introductions to Jataro's family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is apart of an AU I've been working on, with pairings of the SDR2 cast having raised the warriors of hope. Important constants to note: the kids met in an orphanage but otherwise lost contact until they went to high school- Hopes Peak, it is a non-despair AU, and the time line varies between the fics. If you're interested, the basic structure fics are Home, Family, Warmth, and Love. Read those for a basis on the familial situations, but otherwise the timeline is flexible and I'll most likely post fics when the inspiration for one hits.
> 
> Please enjoy and leave feedback if you want to see more like this one, I honestly just wrote this because I love the family meal ideas.

“You’re fine!” Jataro groans, rubbing his face. However, Nagisa is still insisting on walking back to his car.

 

“I’m so underdressed! Why didn’t you tell me how formal it was?!” The prodigy stressed as he stormed to his car. The blond trailed behind him, being careful not to stain his princely garb.

 

“I didn’t know my mom would make us dress up. But she’ll understand. And besides, you look fine!” He argued with a huff. “You’re gonna be late if you don’t hurry.”

 

Nagisa’s eyes widened, clearly being late was a bigger insult than being underdressed in his mind, so he took Jataro’s outstretched hand and followed him back inside. He bit his lip as he walked inside his boyfriend’s family’s mansion.

 

“Of course we have a mansion,” Jataro said nonchalantly. “My family royalty, I guess. Even though my mom says things about how we aren’t actively involved in politics or anything, we are still royalty.”   
  


Nagisa fights off a glare, and stares down at his sneakers. His face flushes a slight red from the embarrassment of being underdressed in front of  _ royalty _ .  “Why didn’t you ever tell me you were royalty?! That seems like an important thing to mention!”

 

They continue walking through elegant hallways, and had Nagisa looked up from his shoes he would’ve seen nearly all of the artwork had been done by Jataro.

 

“I didn’t think it was important. Like I said, we weren’t involved in anything and for the longest time I didn’t even know. Why would I mention something like that?” He asked curiously, and the blue-haired male sighed.

 

“It’s still a big deal. You’re involved in a lot of important things, the way you are perceived is important.” Nagisa starts, a frown on his face. “You being seen with someone like me could tarnish you and your family’s reputation.”

 

Jataro sighs, wrapping his hand around the other’s tighter. “I think it’d be fine if they saw me. If the tabloids wanna say something, they can. It’s worth the harm.” The social studies prodigy blushes slightly, but a smile curls onto his face and he’s momentarily distracted from his current predicament.

 

However, it comes crashing down when he sets foot in the dining hall, where he is greeted by a blonde woman dressed in a floor length pink gown and at her side a slightly taller man with oddly colored hair but dressed just as finely. Nagisa came to a sudden stop in front of them, wide eyes as his breath caught. They were definitely royalty, there was no question.

 

“Oh my, hello! You must be Nagisa, we’ve heard quite the lot about you!” The blonde woman begins, rushing and grabbing his hand before shaking it feverently. “I’ve been looking forward to meeting you!”

 

He quickly recovers and shakes her hand, putting on his best “people smile”. He takes a moment to think about how to address her, before stepping back. “It’s nice to meet you, my lady. And you as well, my lord.” The blond woman is covering her mouth as she breaks out in giggles, however the taller man grins towards Jataro.

 

“You have chosen well, clearly. This mortal knows his place.”

 

Mortal?

 

“Yeah yeah, I know dad.” The blond grins, and Sonia is snickering now.

 

“Cut it out you two. Let’s go eat, the dinner will get cold if we don’t.” The blonde woman says and leads them to the large table. She sits at the head, and her husband and son at her side. Nagisa takes the seat farthest from them at Jataro’s other side. He looked down at the fine china, the silken table cloth, and all the decor on the table. He’d never felt so inadequate; His boyfriend was literal royalty, he deserved so much better! Nagisa would have to try harder, the thought making his heart race. He could feel his feet begin to itch, like he was ready to jet back to his car and go home. Sit in his room in his parent’s humble apartment, tell them about how he can never leave his room again because he’d become such a disappointment to his boyfriend.

 

“Nagisa, hey Nagisa!” The calling brings him back to the present, and he feels himself blushing again.

 

“I’m sorry,” He says quickly, before turning to his mother who was staring at him quizzically.

 

“Are you feeling alright? You look quite pale, should we reschedule dinner?” She asks, and as dearly as Nagisa wants to accept the offer, he shakes his head. It would be even more rude if he were to leave before the meal had even started.

 

“I’m fine, I was just thinking. Thank you for your patience. Was there something you were saying?” He says in his most polite voice. Beside him, Jataro is snickering and covering his mouth.

 

“Hmm, care to tell what you have on your mind? As they say, a penny for your thoughts?” She asks, and the smile on her face isn’t condescending. He felt himself relaxing even if he hadn’t known why. 

 

“Ah, well, I was just noticing how amazing the decor is,” Nagisa offered with a smile, and the blonde woman lit up.

 

“Isn’t it just perfect? Jataro designed it as soon we brought him home! He’s so talented and wonderful and oh, here I go again, talking about him!” She’s smiling widely as Jataro blushes and glances away.

 

“...It isn’t all that great, you know,” He mutters and there’s a loud gasp from the blonde and suddenly the table is shaking. Nagisa’s attention is ripped from his boyfriend to the other male across the table who’d so abruptly slammed his hands on the table.

 

“Don’t say that! To say that you are anything less than perfect is insulting to you and your talents! Whoever told you that your work wasn’t perfect, I’ll bring down the wrath of hell’s greatest demon!” The father says with almost too much enthusiasm. The prodigy is frozen where he is, his eyes wide as he grips his legs. The blonde sighs, but a smile is curling on her face.

 

“Gundham, love, that is quite enough. You are embarrassing him, I believe.” And truth be told, Jataro looked flustered but the smile on his face was unmistakable. “Besides, I also believe you have frightened our guest.” She gestures to Nagisa who desperately tries to shake the shock and fear that had settled in him from the outburst, and quickly forces on a smile. He had better manners than this!

 

“Oh no, I’m fine! Don’t concern yourselves!” He said quickly, waving his hand dismissively as he smiled. Jataro’s father- Gundham, was sitting down with a slight flush on his cheeks. The blue-haired male thinks he hears a mumbled apology, and the blonde woman is laughing again.

 

“Please excuse him, he is very excitable.” She explains, receiving a glare and something muttered from the man. “But, all that aside, please tell us about yourself. I would like to know about you, since Jataro does not tell us much.”

 

He bites his cheek as he thinks through what he could say. “Well,” He begins, and he knows he needs to make himself sound interesting to impress them, but he doesn’t know  _ how _ . They’re royalty, the elite, and he feels that biting fear that he isn’t good enough creeping through him. How could he be worth anything compared to a literal prince? Adrenaline began pumping through him at the realization that he needed to work harder, harder than he ever had if he were to be worth anything to these people but damnit! Now isn’t the time he needed to be thinking about this, they were waiting for an answer! So he gripped his legs and bunkered down, keeping that smile on his face. “I’m apart of the honors society in my school with a full scholarship to an ivy league school,” He says and somehow even he’s bored with his answer. Jataro doesn’t seemed phased, and even more so his parent’s look intrigued.

 

“Honors society? That’s incredible! You must be so very intelligent!” The blonde says and stares at her.

 

“You clearly possess an incredible knowledge, what have you battled to earn such a power?” Nagisa smiles nervously, Gundham’s statement puzzling him.

 

“Well, I’m not too sure I fought anything for it. I was just raised to have a high value for education, and taught from a young age to study and work hard,” He says in the simplest of ways. Jataro catches onto it, the way he covers a horrible truth with an innocuous lie. Well, not even a lie. Just a vague, vague truth. And his polluted eyes bore into him, but he choose not to say anything. “But, thank you for saying such kind compliments, though it isn’t much of an achievement.”

 

He’s taken aback when he receives the same response Jataro had. The blonde is gasping and Gundham is jarred back. “Such talent deserves recognition!” He shouts, only for the woman to put a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Relax or you might frighten him again,” She says calmly, and once again he is reluctantly in his seat. Once he’s finished, she turns to Nagisa who is stuck reeling from everything going on around him. This night had been one thing after another, he almost felt sick and they hadn’t even eaten. “Now, I want you to know that you should not take your achievements so lightly! Knowledge is the key to everything!” She tells him enthusiastically. “I tell Jataro every day, appreciate what you can do! You and your talents are perfect!” She’s smiling kindly at him, and he’s still confused as to why she’s being so nice to him. She answers though, as if she could read him like a book. “You’re the person closest to our son, and as such you’re like our own.”

 

He smiles beside himself, because he honestly isn’t sure what he’s feeling but he’s smiling still, and Jataro is slumping down to lean on the table. “Can we please eat soon?”

 

At those words, an array of servers bring out food, several dishes that look more than appetizing. Everyone is momentarily distracted by the food, as the blonde directs where everything should go.

 

“Ohh, she used the special china. This must be a big deal,” Jataro says and in the corner of his eye Nagisa sees Gundham smirk.

 

“Why of course it is, this is like a celebration after all! We finally get to know Nagisa!” She answers, and the prodigy blushes. “Now please, enjoy the meal!”

 

Everyone digs in, the only one minding their manners being the blonde and Nagisa. During the meal, there is a slow banter that reveals more about this royal family. He spends the meal listening, learning that Jataro’s mother’s name is Sonia, and both she and Gundham attended the same school as his adoptive parents. With that, he learned that Sonia had been the former Ultimate Princess and Gundham the Ultimate breeder. He couldn’t say he was shocked to hear the first, but the second did throw him off. He also learned they attended the same class as his adoptive mother, and they knew her very well. They clearly had lost touch after high school, but it was a pleasant turn of events- as Sonia had said- that they would meet again through their children. But Nagisa felt a little more jarred by the coincident than they. His emotions were still whirling around him, and with new revelations he was more than a little overwhelmed.

 

“I’m not sure I can stay for desert,” He said after waiting patiently for a moment of silence. Both Sonia and Gundham had paused to look up at him from their plates, looks of shock and confusion registering on their faces. However, Jataro knew Nagisa and he knew him well, so he pushed away from the table and pulled him into a slow but loose hug.

 

“Alright, you’re excused. Drive safe, you can’t stay up all night studying. I’ll see you tomorrow.” The artist recited things he’d learned would reassure his boyfriend, and after momentarily leaning his head on his shoulder, he pulled away and pulled the prodigy with him. “I’ll walk with you to your car,” He said simply.

 

Nagisa bit the inside of his cheek, standing and bowing. Was that the appropriate action? He was so flustered he wasn’t sure if he cared. “I am so sorry I have to leave like this, I hope I don’t seem rude,” His words are coming in a rush, and Jataro pulls him along.

 

“They’ll be fine, you’re gonna go home now. Sometimes, I wonder if you really think these things through. I’m not saying you aren’t smart or anything, but you just get so worked up you don’t know when to leave! What would happen if I wasn’t there to help you? I guess I’m gonna have to follow you around, ya’ know? So you don’t get stuck in situations like this!” Jataro rambles as they leave the hall and walk to his car. He stops only when they stop in front of the car, where he wraps his arms around Nagisa’s shoulders. “I’m sorry they made you uncomfortable, I didn’t realize they would be so formal.” When he pulls away, he has a sincere look on his face. “You don’t hate me because of it, do you? I don’t think I could handle you hating me.”

 

Nagisa shakes his head, but smiles warily. “You didn’t do anything wrong. Don’t worry. I just- I think I need to go home and relax. Maybe we can try this again, some other day when I’m properly prepared,” He promises and with reluctance Jataro lets him go home. He would try to make it up to him, but for now he wanted to go home and relax with his parents. Maybe even study some, despite what Jataro had said. 

 

The blond nods warily, glancing back at the well lit home before up at Nagisa. “I have to go before they eat all the dessert without me, so just text me when you get home.”

  
There’s a brief pause where they both seem certain Nagisa should be leaving, but he stays planted a moment longer. “I really like your parents, all considered. I think they’re really good for you.” And he’s climbing into his car, ready to speed to his home and try to understand what this dinner had been, leaving his blond boyfriend to gape at him.


End file.
